


Don't Think

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few things that Sam Winchester doesn't know about angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> I started off just typing this without thinking (hence the name). But then closwer twords the end i actually put some thought into it, as much as it sucks

                _Knock knock knock_

“Gabriel, are you ok in there?” Sam said from the other side of the bathroom door.

                Gabriel looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the toilet and brushed his hair out of his face. He would have to tell Sam sooner or later, he just didn’t know how to bring it up.

                “Are you ok? Sounded like you were throwing up.” Sam said.

                “Ding ding ding, one point for Captain Obvious.” Gabriel walked over to the bed his and Sam’s bed in their ‘hotel room of the week’ and flopped down.

                Sam sat down beside his boyfriend, looking down at him. “I thought angels didn’t get sick. Or is there still something I don’t know about you?”

                “There’s quite a few things you don’t know about us.” Gabriel said. He rolled over, facing away from Sam. He hated the fact that he didn’t know how to tell Sam what he knew. But he figured he might be happy, right?

                Sam sighed. “Did I do something wrong again?”

                “All depends on how you look at it. I mean, I don’t think it’s wrong. Dean however…” he trailed off

                “Gabriel, what is it?” Sam was starting to sound a little bit concerned. It wasn’t like Gabriel to be so hesitant to tell him anything.

                “Sam…” Gabriel sat up, and took Sam’s hands in his .”I’m…I’m pregnant.”

                Sam just sat there for a minute. “You’re…You’re what?”

                “Knocked up, bun in the oven, with child. However you say it, I’m pregnant. And you’re the father.”

                “But, you’re a guy. I didn’t-“

                Gabriel cut Sam off. “That’s one of the things you didn’t know about angels. Even if we’re in a male vessel, we can still get pregnant. And we tend to get very clingy. ”

                “So, I mean, how?” Sam was getting more confused by the minute.

                “Well, when two people love each other very much, they have hot wall sex. Then a little bundle of Grace is formed, and that’s where the baby grows. Then it’s pretty much like with humans. Mostly, anyway.”

                 “I’m… I’m going to be a father?”

                “Didn’t I already say that?” Gabriel glared.

                Sam grinned from ear to ear, and then pulled Gabriel into a big hug. “That’s what you thought I would think is wrong? It’s…well, awesome!”

                “Really?”

                “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not exactly what I had planned for now. It’s so much better!” Sam replied enthusiastically.

                Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “Because for about 3 months I’ll be hormonal, eating really weird things and be a general pain to be around.”

                “And you aren’t already?” Sam chuckled.

                Gabriel playfully punched Sam in the arm. “Hey, I’m a joy to be around!”

**ONE MONTH LATER**

                “SAM!” Gabriel yelled from upstairs in Bobby’s house. The lights flickered a little.

                “Your angel’s calling for you. Go see what he wants ya idjit.” Bobby said from the living room. He was letting them stay there until the baby was born, and when and if Sam and Gabriel decided to start hunting again, he would watch him or her.

                Sam slowly opened the door to their room and poked his head around the door. Gabriel was lying on their bed, a giant bowl of ice cream sitting on top of the small baby bump on his stomach. “Yes, what is it?”

                “I just missed you. I want you to sit next to me.”               He said, taking another bite of ice cream, then adding something to the bowl from the bedside table.




                Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. “Gabriel, is that… _bacon?”_

                Gabriel nodded. “Yep!” he scooped up a big spoonful and held it out for Sam. “Want some?”

                “Uh, no thanks.” Sam replied.

                “More for me then!” Gabriel said happily, taking another big bite. “Anything interesting happening downstairs?”

                “Not much of anything. Dean is trying to introduce Cas to Doctor Who. Cas keeps pointing out everything that’s impossible in the show, and Dean keeps trying to tell him it’s just a TV show for entertainment.”

                “I love my brother, but he can be kinda, I don’t know, daft sometimes?” Gabriel said. He looked down at the bowl of ice cream, suddenly disgusted with it and snapped it away.

                Sam moved one of his hands over to Gabriel’s stomach, feeling his child kick. “Do you know if they’re a boy or a girl yet?”

                Gabriel tilted his head to the side, looking a little like Cas when he was confused. “No, why would I? I’m not Dad.”

                “Well, for one we still need to decide on a name. And we need to get all sorts of baby supplies..” Sam said.

                “The baby supplies are going to be easy. Just a snap of the fingers and poof! Got everything we need.” Gabriel said, miming snapping his fingers.

                “But what if I want to go shopping?” Sam said, using his best puppy-dog-eyes face.

                “Well, if you WANT to, I guess you can.” He said with a shrug. “And what sort of names are you thinking about?”

                “I’ve always liked the name Rose for a girl. And maybe Daniel for a boy?” Sam suggested.

                “I think I like those names too. Noelle for a girls middle name, Keith for a boy?”

                “Rose Noelle Winchester, or Daniel Keith Winchester…Both sound good.” Sam smiled.

                “Who says the last name has to be Winchester?” Gabriel asked, staring at Sam.

                “Do you have a last name?” Sam said, staring back.

                “Nope. But if I did, I wouldn’t mind it being Winchester.” Gabriel said.

                “It is kinda awesome. Which is good, because I’m kinda awesome too.” Sam said.

                Gabriel poked Sam in the side. “Yeah, only ‘cause you’re with me.”

                **-** (so a total of 2 months since the beginning)

                By now Gabriel was carrying around a baby belly that was about the same size as a human at 6 months. He was even more hormonal than Sam had thought he would be. This time he thought Sam was ignoring him, and started eating everything in sight, including Pop Tarts with melted cheese on top, wrapped in bacon with BBQ sauce to dip it in.

                “Why are you,” he snuffled, tears falling down his face “ignoring me Sammy?

                Sam inched closer to Gabriel sitting on the couch, sitting down next to him. “I’m not ignoring you.” He said, wiping away the tears. “I’ve just been thinking about something and I’ve been busy baby-proofing the house. You know how many things around this house could possibly hurt a baby?”

                Gabriel started bawling louder.                 Sam pulled him into a tight hug. “Gabe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything.”




                “But…but…but…” he sobbed.

                “Ssshh…it’s ok.” Sam cradled his angel in his arms, whispering into his ear. “Our baby will be fine. They’ll grow up to be a doctor, a singer, an actor, an inventor…Whatever they want to be.”

                Gabriel wiped his nose with a tissue he had manifested from somewhere, tossing it away and making it disappear. “But what if they want to be a hunter?”

                “Well, if that’s what they want to do, they’ll be the best damn hunter there is, I just know it. They’ll have me, Dean and Bobby to teach them things, and then you’ll be there to tell them all about the angel part of them.”

                Gabriel settled his head on Sam’s shoulder. “You know what I could really go for right now?”

                Sam smiled, ruffling Gabriel’s hair. “What is it?”

                “A Butterfinger bar wrapped in bacon dipped in custard.”

                Sam groaned. “What is it with you and bacon?”

                “It tastes good. So get going, make it happen!” Gabriel said, giving Sam a gentle push off the couch.

                By the time that Sam had finished finding all the things Gabriel has asked for, Gabriel was sound asleep on the couch. He was stretched out, arms slung over the back and the front. Sam smiled, and sat the plate on the table next to the couch, sitting down in front of it. Sam reached out to touch the bump under Gabriel’s shirt. “ _That’s my son or daughter in there.”_ He thought.

                “You know, if you wanted to molest me you could have just asked.” Gabriel said groggily, not even opening his eyes.

                “Yeah, I know. I got your, uh, snack if you still want it.” He said, grabbing the plate from the table.           




                Gabriel sat up and made grabby hands, and Sam laughed and handed him the plate. Gabriel took a bite out of it, and lets out a moan that he usually only associated with sex. “This is good. You can do three things right Sam. Kiss, have sex, and cook.”

                Sam buried his face in his hands. Gabriel could come up with some of the oddest things to say. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he loved him so much.

**2 weeks later (aka, 2 weeks left before babies!)**

Sam was sitting on the edge of his and Gabriel’s bed, thinking. He stared at the small box in his hands, and opened it. Inside was a simple ring with three stones on the band. One represented Gabriel, one represented Sam, and the third was for their unborn child. He’d been thinking about this even before Gabriel told him he was pregnant, but with everything that had been going on it just didn’t seem like the right time.

                Sam heard a knock on the door, and he put the box in his pocket before he went to answer it. Castiel was standing there, looking more disheveled than usual. “Yeah Cas, what is it?”

                “Gabriel is downstairs demanding pineapple juice, peanuts and Oreos. I tried to give him some, but he insisted I come up here and ask you to get them for him. Apparently you know exactly the kind he wants, or something of the sort.”

                Sam sighed, and followed Castiel downstairs. Gabriel was sitting in the kitchen, the wrappers from what looked like an entire box of ice cream sandwiches strewn around him. He was eating from a big bowl of M&M’s, sniffling. When he noticed Sam walk into the room, he brightened up. He practically threw the bowl of M&Ms on the table and practically ran at Sam, jumping into his arms. “I missed you!”

                Sam leaned his head down, giving Gabriel a quick kiss. “I was upstairs you know. And I wasn’t gone that long.”

                “I know. But I still can’t miss you?” Gabriel said, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

                Sam grinned. “I didn’t say that. And Cas said something about some pineapple juice?”

                “I don’t want that anymore. I just missed you.” Gabriel’s arms tightened around Sam.

                “Missed you too. And you weren’t lying when you said pregnant angels were clingy.”

                Dean gagged from his spot at the table, causing both Sam and Gabriel to shoot him an evil look. “If you would finally man up and say something to Castiel, you could have your own angel snuggle buddy.” Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

                Dean shot back his own evil look. “I don’t need advice on relationships from you dude. I do well enough on my own.”

                “Then why don’t you stop with the frustrated eye-sex you’re having with my little brother?”

                “Come on Gabriel, let’s go somewhere else.” Sam took Gabriel’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen and outside. He led Gabriel to the car he’d been using since they’ve been staying at Bobby’s and opened the passenger door for Gabriel.

                “Where are we going?” Gabriel asked after the both of them had gotten settled in the car.

                “Somewhere special. You’ll see when we get there.” Sam gently squeezed Gabriel’s leg, turning on the engine and pulling out of the yard.

                Not long afterwards, they arrived at a semi-secluded area of the local park. A gazebo stood in the middle of the small clearing. There were strings of white lights strung up around the top edge that Sam had set up there earlier in the day before it had gotten dark. Sam turned off the engine, then got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and helped Gabriel climb out.

                “Sam, what are we doing here?” Gabriel asked.

                “You’ll see in a minute.” Sam entwined his fingers in Gabriel’s, pulling him over to the gazebo. “Here, sit down.”

                “Are we just going to sit here, or are you having a pizza delivered? Ooo…with pineapple?” Gabriel said, bouncing a little in his seat.

                “Anything you want. Just let me ask you something first.”           




                “Like wh-“ Gabriel gasped, and didn’t finish his sentence.

                Sam had knelt down in front of Gabriel, holding out the ring box. His eyes were slightly misted over. “Gabriel, I love you. When you told me you were pregnant, I couldn’t believe it. You and our baby are the best things that have ever happened to me. I can’t imagine spending another moment apart from you.”

                “Gabriel, my love, my angel, father of my child…Will you please marry me?”

                Gabriel’s hands flew to his mouth, stifling another gasp. “Sammy, I don’t know what to say.”

                “You don’t have to answer now.”  Sam sad, moving to get up. But before he could, Gabriel reached out with his hands, bringing Sam’s face closer to his and kissing him deeply.

                “I plan on answering now. And my answer is yes. Yes now, and yes forever.” Gabriel’s own eyes were starting to mist over.

                What could pass for the world’s biggest smile crossed Sam’s face. He took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto Gabriel’s finger. “Forever and ever?”

                “And for maybe a few days after that if you’ll put up with me.”

                Sam bent his head down to kiss Gabriel’s belly. “You hear that? Your daddy said yes.”

                Gabriel put a hand over his belly, smiling. “Sam, the baby, they’re kicking!”

                “It seems like they’re saying yes too.”

                “You know the only bad thing I can think of about this Sam?” Gabriel asked.

                Sam raised an eyebrow. “How could it be bad?”

                “I’m going to have Dean as a brother in law.”

                “And I’m going to have God as a father in law.”

                Gabriel pulled Sam up from where he was still kneeling, sitting him down next to him. “We’re going to have one odd family, aren’t we?”

                Sam’s hands went to rest on top of Gabriel’s. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.”

                They just sat there for a little while longer, sharing sweet kisses, talking about how the others would react when they were told. When Gabriel started to crave a big bowl of Cheerios with ketchup, they decided it was a good time to head on back to Bobby’s.


End file.
